I'm Here For You
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Kelopak mata itu kini menyembunyikan iris emerald milikmu. Bibir yang selalu melukiskan senyuman itu kini hanya terdiam. Tak tahu kah kau betapa kesepiannya aku? Cepatlah sadar, botchan! Sho-ai,RnR


Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom Pandora Hearts! Selama ini saya selalu jadi silent reader atau reviewer doang di sini. Tapi yaa.. akhirnya berani nyoba-nyoba bikin satu fic. Semoga kalian suka dan selamat menikmati(?)

**Disclaimer:**

Pandora Hearts © **Jun Mochizuki**

I'm Here For You © **Hime Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Oz – Gilbert

**Summary:**

Kelopak mata itu kini menyembunyikan kilauan iris _emerald _milikmu. Bibir yang selalu melukiskan senyuman itu kini hanya terdiam. Tubuh yang selalu melindungiku itu kini hanya tertidur dan tak bergerak. Tak tahu kah kau betapa kesepiannya aku? Karena itu, cepatlah buka matamu, botchan.

**Warning:**

Shounen ai. Maybe AR

**Don't Like? Don't Read. If you like? Review please..**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Here For You<strong>

A

**Pandora Hearts Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert's POV<strong>

Malam yang tenang ini berubah menegangkan bagiku. Kau tahu kenapa, Oz? Karena aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Saat ini bibirku tak bisa berhenti mengucap berbagai kata-kata permohonan agar tak terjadi hal buruk padamu. Di sini hanya terdengar suara roda yang beradu dengan lantai keramik rumah sakit. Mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu membuatku merinding.

_Flashback_

"Botchan, kau harus banyak istirahat! Nanti penyakitmu semakin parah!" aku memperingati Oz yang sedang berlarian dengan Ada. Mereka sedang berusaha bersembunyi lagi dari para pelayan yang tengah mencari mereka berdua di lantai bawah mansion ini. Seperti biasa, saat kuberitahu seperti itu ia hanya menjawabnya dengan tertawa. Khas sekali.

"Tenang saja, Gil! Aku baik-baik saja kok, ayo Ada kita bersembunyi di kamar mandi!" ia menarik pergelangan tangan gadis kecil berambut pirang yang nampak bahagia sekali. Beberapa ekor kucing ikut berlari mengikuti ke mana gadis itu pergi. Aku berani bersumpah seimut apapun rupa kucing itu, mereka akan tetap nampak mengerikan di mataku. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menyuruhku untuk berbohong dengan mengatakan tidak melihat mereka berdua.

"Gilbert, di mana tuan Oz dan nona Ada?" tanya salah seorang pelayan wanita. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku. Memasang wajah sepolos mungkin agar ia percaya. Namun tetap saja, wanita itu menatapku dengan tatapannya yang sangat mengintimidasi. Suasana tetap hening karena aku tetap tak mau menjawab. Hingga suara teriakan seorang gadis dari arah kamar mandilah yang mengagetkan kami.

"Kyaa onii-san!" itu suara Ada! Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada Oz? Kami berdua pun segera berlari menuju ke sumber suara. Di kamar mandi itu! Kubuka pintu itu dengan agak kasar karena terburu-buru. Bola mata emasku membulat sempurna saat melihat Oz yang sedang tergelatak tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mandi dan Ada yang sedang menangis. Para pelayan yang lain segera berdatangan dan membawa Oz keluar dari sana.

"Segera bawa ke rumah sakit!" para pelayan pun mulai terlihat panik. Sedangkan aku? Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain terdiam mematung. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tuhan, apa salah Oz sampai kau memberikan penyakit leukemia itu padanya? Bagaimana jika tubuhnya tak dapat menerima semua itu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi pada Oz?

_End of Flashback_

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Berdiri dengan tatapan kosong di depan pintu ruang ICU. Mataku dapat menangkap beberapa perawat dan dokter sedang sibuk memeriksa Oz. Memberikan berbagai pertolongan. Menyuntikan sesuatu, memasang oksigen. Semuanya terlihat jelas dari kaca bening yang terdapat di pintu ruang ICU dan menjadi satu-satunya tempat untuk melihat keadaan di dalam.

Sedangkan tuan Oscar dan Ada kini terduduk di bangku yang terdapat di koridor depan ICU ini. Ada terus menangis dan memeluk tuan Oscar. Aku bahkan tak berkata apa-apa. Tak meneteskan air mata setetes pun. Tak meraung-raung seperti orang frustasi. Hanya datar karena aku memang tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, Oz saja tak berekspresi di ruangan itu. Matanya tetap tertutup. Tak ada setetes air mata pun yang ada di matanya. Jadi aku juga tak boleh terlihat bersedih.

Pagi hari datang. Semalaman aku tak bisa tertidur dan tetap menunggu di depan ruang ICU sambil terduduk di sebelah tuan Oscar. Kalau Ada sih sejak semalam sudah diantar pulang. Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ICU lagi. Memerhatikan Oz lewat kaca bening itu. Pemuda _blonde_ itu masih menutup matanya. Sudah tak ada dokter ataupun perawat lagi yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Yang ada hanyalah Oz sendiri yang ditemani oleh berbagai alat-alat rumah sakit. Oz, aku ingin sekali menggenggam tanganmu yang nampak dingin itu.

"Gilbert, ayo kau harus makan dulu," suara tuan Oscar mengagetkanku. Aku pun segera menoleh padanya. Gelengan adalah jawabanku. "Kau harus makan juga dong. Oz akan sedih kalau kau juga sakit," ajak tuan Oscar lagi. Namun aku tetap menggeleng.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika Oz botchan saja tidak makan," jawabku. Kulihat tuan Oscar menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan mendekatiku. Merangkul bahuku dan menunjuk sesuatu dengan jarinya. Kuikuti arah jari telunjuknya yang ia tempelkan di kaca.

"Kau lihat infuse itu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Selang infuse panjang nampak menjadi penghubung antara kantung yang berisi cairan bening infuse dan tangan Oz. "Nah, itulah yang menjadi makanan Oz sekarang," lanjut tuan Oscar. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku penasaran. Ia mengangguk dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Aku pun menatap infuse itu lekat-lekat.

"Pihak rumah sakit juga tak akan membiarkan Oz tambah sakit karena tidak makan, kan? Jadi ayo kita cari makan di kantin bawah," ia pun mengajakku lagi. Kali ini aku mengangguk. Kami pun berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kantin rumah sakit yang terdapat di lantai satu. Itu berarti satu lantai di bawah tempat kami berada sekarang. Oz, apa benar tidak apa-apa jika aku makan tanpamu begini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya emas mentari mulai menyinari kota ini. Aku berjalan dengan semangat menuju kamar Oz setelah semalam aku dipaksa pulang dan disuruh beristirahat. Hari ini menjadi hari ke-3 Oz dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Kudengar semalam kamarnya sudah dipindahkan ke kamar biasa. Bukan ruang ICU lagi. Itu artinya aku bisa duduk di sampingnya. Menggenggam tangannya. Rasanya tidak sabar!

Mataku membaca dengan teliti satu persatu tulisan yang terdapat di depan pintu. Mencari kamar VIP di mana Oz di rawat. Ketemu! Kubuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati sambil mengucapkan 'permisi'.

"Hei Gilbert!" sapa tuan Oscar saat aku sudah memasuki ruangan itu. Menutup kembali pintunya.

"Selamat pagi tuan Oscar," sapaku sebagai balasannya. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya. Mengisyaratkan aku untuk duduk di sofa berwarna putih itu juga. Aku pun duduk.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kutinggal sebentar? Aku ingin mencari makan di kantin bawah seperti biasa."

"Tentu saja, silahkan tuan Oscar," jawabku. Ia pun berjalan dan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Oz yang berada dalam ruangan VIP ini. Aku pun beranjak dari posisi dudukku, berjalan mendekati ranjang Oz. Kini wajah tenang itu dapat kulihat dari dekat lagi. Kuberanikan diri untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Padahal baru 3 hari kau dirawat di sini tapi rasanya aku sudah rindu sekali akan suaramu. Tak ada senyuman lain yang lebih indah dari senyumanmu. Karena itu, selama kau tak kunjung menampakkan senyuman itu, aku juga tak akan tersenyum. Memang seperti itu harusnya kan?

Tiba-tiba saja darah segar menetes melalui hidungmu. Aku takut sekali, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mengikuti insting, aku pun mengambil tissue untuk mengelap cairan merah itu agar tak mengotori wajahnya. Tapi tetap saja darah itu tak kunjung berhenti. Berkali-kali aku berusaha tenang dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini hanya hal biasa. Merasa tak bisa lagi tenang karena darah itu belum berhenti juga, tanganku pun memencet tombol yang ada di dekat ranjang Oz untuk memanggil perawat ke sini.

Aku masih mengelap darah yang mengalir dengan tissue hingga seorang wanita dengan pakaian putihnya memasuki kamar ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya suster itu ramah padaku. Aku menunjuk Oz. Suster itu pun memanggil dokter karena melihat adanya bercak merah juga pada kulit tangan Oz. Aku takut sekali. Setelah dokter itu datang, aku pun kembali disuruh keluar. Menunggu dengan hati gusar. Tuan Oscar datang dan menghampiriku. Menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Oz kenapa?" tanya tuan Oscar nampak kaget saat melihatku duduk di luar dan dalam ruangan Oz kembali dipenuhi oleh para perawat dan dokter yang menanganinya.

"Tadi botchan mimisan, lalu saat suster datang banyak terdapat kemerahan di kulit botchan. Aku.. tak tahu harus apa," jawabku. Tidak, apapun yang terjadi air mata ini tak boleh menetes! Kau lihat kan, Gil? Tuanmu tak meneteskan air mata! Aku pun menampar pipiku pelan beberapa kali. Berusaha menenangkan hatiku lagi. Menghilangkan pemikiran buruk tentang kesehatan Oz yang semakin memburuk.

"Keluarga Oz Vessalius?" tanya dokter itu saat ia keluar dari ruangan Oz. Tuan Oscar segera menghampiri dokter itu.

"Iya, saya pamannya," jawabnya. Wajah dokter itu nampak lesu. Sepertinya berita buruk akan disampaikannya. Kusiapkan hatiku untuk mendengar kemungkinan terburuk sekalipun.

"Kondisi pasien Oz sepertinya semakin melemah dan sudah semakin sering menampakkan gejala. Kami akan mengusahakan cara agar bisa memperlambat perkembangan kankernya. Saat pasien sadar, ia harus mendapatkan semangat dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Tolong yakinkan dia jika ia akan sembuh," jelas dokter itu. Kami berdua hanya bisa mengangguk. Para dokter dan perawat itu pun berjalan menjauh dari ruangan VIP. Sedangkan kami berdua segera memasuki ruangan itu.

"Oz botchan!" seruku sambil melangkah dengan cepat menuju ranjangnya. Menggenggam tangan itu. Tanganku bergetar, bahkan bahuku juga rasanya bergetar. Namun air mata ini tetap kutahan. Menyisakan rasa sesak yang teramat sangat di hatiku. Oz, kau harus bangun!

_Flashback_

Kami hanya berdua dalam kamar Oz ini. Aku sedang membuatkan teh untuknya dan meletakan beberapa kue dan camilan di atas mejanya. Sedangkan iris _emerald_ itu nampak asik menatap setiap kata yang tersusun dalam sebuah buku bacaannya.

"Silahkan teh-nya, botchan," ucapku sambil meletakan teh di atas mejanya juga. Ia pun melirik padaku sambil menampakkan wajah seakan ia sedang merajuk.

"_Mou_, Gil.. sudah berapa kali aku bilang, panggil aku 'Oz' saja! Kita kan sahabat!" rengeknya.

"Tapi kan tetap saja botchan.."

"Pokoknya ini perintah! Panggil aku Oz!" pintanya. Merasa tak akan menang, aku pun mengangguk dan mengiyakan permintaannya. Senyum kemenangan terlukis jelas di wajahnya. "Itu baru namanya Gil sahabatku!" ujarnya sambil tertawa. Aku hanya bisa balas tersenyum. Ia pun menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang besar itu.

"Duduk sini, Gil!" perintahnya lagi. Walau ragu, aku pun mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Ternyata kasur ini memang empuk sekali. "Kau kan sudah pernah bersumpah untuk tak pernah mengkhianatiku, jadi kau harus selalu di sampingku sampai kapanpun ya," lirihnya. Suasana berubah dalam sekejap, _atmosphere_ di antara kami terasa sedih.

"Tentu saja! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Oz!" jawabku mantap. Ia tersenyum, bukan senyumnya yang seperti biasa. Senyumnya kali ini terlihat sangat menyayat hati.

"_Yakusoku da yo_!" Kali ini aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon atas pernyataannya. "Gil, apa kau menyayangiku?" ia kembali bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Tentu saja, Oz adalah orang yang paling kusayangi di seluruh dunia!" jawabku. Memberikan senyumanku padanya, berharap raut sedih dapat segera sirna dari wajahnya. Berhasil, ia tersenyum. Merangkul tubuhku dan memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Syukurlah, karena aku juga sangat menyayangi Gil. Janji ya kau tak akan pernah meninggalkan aku," ucapnya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya padaku. Aku dapat merasakan hangat tubuhnya itu menjalar, menghangatkan tubuhku juga. Andai aku bisa, pasti sudah kuhentikan waktu agar kami bisa terus seperti ini.

_End of Flashback_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini matahari bersinar sangat terang. Tanaman hijau serta bunga di luar sana juga tumbuh dengan indah. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa melihatnya bersama-sama dengan Oz. Padahal jika ia sedang tersenyum dan wajahnya tertimpa oleh cahaya mentari ini, ia akan terlihat semakin berkilauan. Ah, kalau Oz tak bisa keluar melihat bunga, maka aku hanya perlu membawa bunga untuknya. Kupetik beberapa tangkai bunga yang bermacam-macam lalu meletakannya ke dalam vas. Membawanya ke kamar tempat Oz sedang terbaring.

"Oz, aku bawakan bunga untukmu. Kuharap kau suka," kataku saat memasuki kamar itu. Menutup pintunya perlahan agar tak menimbulkan bunyi. Meletakan vas itu di atas meja yang terletak di samping ranjang Oz. Aku pun menarik bangku agar kubisa duduk di samping ranjangnya. Tuan Oscar hari ini pulang, ia juga butuh istirahat. Jadi aku kembali menjaga Oz. Pelayan pribadi memang seharusnya berada di samping tuannya sampai kapanpun, kan?

"Kalau kau sudah sadar, aku janji akan menjagamu dengan lebih baik. Membuatmu semakin bahagia. Oh ya, kalau kau cepat sembuh aku juga akan membiarkanmu mengerjaiku sampai kau puas deh. Yang penting kau cepat sembuh dan buka matamu," ucapku sambil menggenggam tangannya lagi. Memberanikan diri untuk mengecup punggung tangan yang terasa halus itu.

"Lihat, aku bawakan bunga untukmu. Cuaca sangat bagus lho di luar! Aku ingin sekali berjalan di atas rerumputan hijau itu bersamamu. Apa aku terlalu banyak keinginan, ya? Maaf deh, sesungguhnya keinginanku hanya satu kok. Aku hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh dan kembali menghabiskan waktu denganku lagi. Eh, itu dua, ya? Hehe," aku berbicara dan tertawa sendiri. Kau memang tak menjawab perkataanku, tapi aku yakin kau dapat mendengarnya. "Oz, padahal kita sedekat ini tapi aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku aneh, ya?" tanyaku. Hening, ia tak juga bergeming. Tanganku mengepal dengan kuat hingga kurasa kuku jariku menyakiti telapak tanganku. Aku sudah tak kuat menahan tangisku, tapi kenapa kau tak kunjung sadar juga?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kau tak sadarkan diri. Kau kenapa sih, Oz? Apa yang membuat kesehatanmu menurun? Tuhan, jika bisa aku rela menukarkan posisiku dengannya. Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit. Asalkan ia bisa terus tertawa dan tersenyum yang tulus dari hatinya dan menandakan ia bahagia.

Seperti biasa hari ini aku juga sedang menunggu Oz di ruang rawat inapnya. Tuan Oscar sedang ada urusan bisnis. Sedangkan nona Ada masih di rumah dan belum berangkat ke sini. Aku sedang merapikan rambut Oz. Mengusap pipinya dengan hati-hati. Lalu kembali duduk di kursiku yang kuletakan di samping ranjangnya. Menggenggam tangannya lagi dan mulai bercerita padanya.

"Oz, kau tahu tidak? Nona Ada mengkhawatirkanmu sampai kemarin ia memaksa ingin menginap di sini untuk menemanimu, lho! Para pelayan di rumah juga khawatir sekali dengan keadaanmu," ceritaku. Suasana tetap hening. Namun kurasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Apa baru saja kurasakan tangan Oz bergerak?

"Nghh.." suara itu! Mataku langsung tertuju pada Oz. Kepalanya sedikit bergerak, ia sepertinya mulai sadar. Jemari tangannya pun mulai bergerak.

"Kau bisa dengar suaraku, Oz? Hey sadarlah!" seruku.

"Gil?" ia memanggil namaku.

"Ya? Aku di sini, Oz!" aku menjawab dengan antusias sekali. Menunggu kelopak mata yang sudah lama menyembunyikan sinar dari iris _emerald_ itu untuk kembali membiarkanku menatap bola mata yang kusuka. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu pun terbuka. Menampakan bola mata Oz. "Kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku untuk sekedar meyakinkan. Ia tampak mengangguk perlahan. Memegangi kepalanya yang sepertinya sakit. Wajar saja sih, ia terbaring cukup lama.

"Aku di mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Di rumah sakit. Aku panggilkan suster, dokter, lalu beritahu tuan Oscar dan Ada, ya?" Setelah berkata begitu, aku sudah bersiap untuk keluar ruangan ini. Hingga tangan Oz menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"Jangan pergi, Gil. Temani aku di sini."

"Ta.. tapi kan aku akan-"

"Kumohon, Gil.." mohonnya dengan tatapan memelas. Aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk memanggil yang lain. Kembali duduk di sampingnya. Seperti yang kubilang, apapun akan kulakukan asalakan ia sadar. "Aku haus, boleh aku minta minum?" tanyanya. Aku segera mengangguk dan mengambil segelas air. Membantunya untuk duduk.

"Silahkan, Oz." Aku pun meminumkan padanya air itu dengan hati-hati. Tubuhnya terasa ringan sekali. Setelah air itu habis, aku kembali menidurkan Oz dan meletakan gelas itu di atas meja. "Kau mau duduk atau berbaring?"

"Aku mau duduk saja," jawabnya. Aku pun segera mengatur ranjangnya sehingga Oz bisa terduduk. "Apa kau selalu menunggu di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Aku pun menyamankan posisiku di atas kursi yang biasa kududuki.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk selalu berada di sampingmu, kan?" jawabku. Ia tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang rasanya bisa melelehkan sekaligus menghangatkan hatiku. Rasanya rinduku akan senyuman bak mentari itu sudah terobati. Akhirnya Oz tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih, Gil. Aku sangat menyayangimu," ucapnya. Kini aku pun tersenyum bahagia juga.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Oz!" seruku. Aku berdiri dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan hati-hati karena takut melukainya. Kurasakan kepalanya bersandar di bahuku. Beberapa menit kemudian aku melepaskan pelukanku. Ia menahan kepalaku dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari jarum infuse. Mendekatkan kepalaku dan menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya.

"Nee, Gil, kalau kau memang menyayangiku mendekatlah padaku," bisiknya lalu semakin mendekatkan kepalaku. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami hingga bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Kubiarkan saja ia berlaku sesukanya. Sampai akhirnya ia pun mengakhiri ciuman kami. "Janjimu akan selalu kuingat, lho!" serunya. Aku kembali terduduk. Rasanya wajahku panas sekali. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk salah tingkah.

"Aku akan selalu di sini untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

><p>HurtComfort-nya gak kerasa, ya? #plak

Akhirnya tamat juga ini fic. Entah gimana ceritanya deh ni fic bisa selesai. Maaf ya agak gaje, apalagi endingnya #kabur

Saya cuma pengen bikin fic sederhana aja kok. Yosh, Review please~ siapa tahu kita bisa saling mengenal nantinya :D


End file.
